AUTUMN
by Aracelyux Holmes
Summary: Un cuento que contar mientras llueve.


**Disclamer: **Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero como fanfiction no me permite subir nada sin alguna categoría, elegí "Aldous Huxley" porque es un autor que me gusta. Pero el escrito no esta relacionado con el autor.

**Resumen: **Un cuento sobre el origen de la estación OTOÑO. (Creo que el título es obvio).

**AUTUMN**

Todo inició en la pequeña tribu la cual muchos ya olvidamos su nombre, en la región de Carolina del Norte. Pocas veces nos narran en la escuela como se dieron estas cosas de la conquista en Norte América lo único que se reconoce es la conquista y la independencia, dejando de lado a muchos de los afectados, ocupándonos solo en alabar a los "héroes". Por eso esta historia solo es recordada por unos cuantos en especial porque la consideran una leyenda.

Los nativos llevaban a cabo su almuerzo en comuna como cada mañana de domingo, para agradecer a la madre naturaleza por brindarles una semana más de abundancia y gloria cuando un grupo de caballería Británica dio con el pueblo.

Sin llegar en son de paz bajaron de sus caballos sodomizaron a los habitantes en cuestión de minutos, aprovechándose de que estos no poseían armas para defenderse. Tomaron a las mujeres que pudieron, amarraron a los hombres y encerraron a los más jóvenes.

Poseyeron sus cabañas, la ropa y alimentos de la tribu como si fuesen suyos. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente destruyeron sus monumentos a la Madre naturaleza, burlándose de las "absurdas" y "paganas" divinidades de los nativos.

Con el paso de los días fue cada vez más grande el daño que ocasionaban los hombres "azules" en toda la zona. Empezaron a; talar árboles, matar animales del bosque para alimentarse y para exportarlos, esclavizar a cada hombre, mujer y niño, y torturar o asesinar a todo aquel que se atreviese a ir contra su voluntad.

La madre naturaleza indignada observaba todos esos desastrosos acontecimientos desde el corazón del bosque. Sentía asco, vergüenza, ira, tristeza y dolor al ver como toda su gente sufría a causa de aquellos hombres que trataban como seres insignificantes a todos los que no eran como ellos.

Madre naturaleza estaba desesperada, así que tomo represalias. Comenzó a pudrir la madera de los árboles para que no pudieran aprovecharla, a envenenar las aguas que consumían, hizo migrar a los animales, y les llevo tormentas eléctricas para impedirles trabajar. Pero con lo que no contaba la gran señora era que sus represalias no solo afectaban al enemigo, sino también a los inocentes nativos.

Sólo un hombre de toda el grupo de conquistadores tenía un poco de conciencia, en secreto ayudaba a los nativos. Los dejaba escapar, les trataba con decencia e ingenuamente intentaba convencer a sus compañeros de dejar de ser tan inhumanos con estas personas. Su nombre era Autumn.

Autumn consiguió apenas un aliado, el Sr. McWheater quien era "dueño" de la joven nativa la cual bautizaron como Carlina y de la que Autumn se había enamorado. La joven les explico que la madre naturaleza estaba haciendo todas esas distorsiones en el clima, plantas y animales.

Autumn confió plenamente en ella, entonces le prometió ir a hablar con la madre naturaleza que parara todo ese embrollo sólo necesitaba saber en dónde podía encontrarla. Así fue como una noche partieron al bosque a escondidas para encontrarse con la gran señora. El señor McWheater no creía en ninguna de esas cosas pero haría lo que fuera para ayudar al muchacho Autumn quien era como el hijo que habría deseado tener.

Al llegar al centro del bosque el trio se separó, cada uno llamaba a la figura que a veces tomaba forma de algún ave misteriosa o la de un árbol exótico.

En medio de la oscuridad Autumn dio con un árbol que centellaba una hermosa luz entre anaranjado y amarillo, supo que se trataba de la madre naturaleza. Se acercó poco a poco y levemente tocó la corteza. Se sentía suave y fresca, pudo sentir el poder de la Diosa. Con una voz quebradiza por el asombro empezó a dar su discurso.

Con lo que no contaba Autumn es que madre naturaleza era una mujer rencorosa…

Está no le dio oportunidad de seguir hablando, al notar que era uno de los hombres "azules", pálidos y de cabellos claros comenzó a defenderse. Lazó contra él un lobo que de un brinco lo empujo contra la corteza del resplandeciente árbol y se golpeó tan profundo en la cabeza que esta comenzó a sangrar hasta darle la muerte.

Por la mañana Carlina y el Sr. McWheater encontraron el cuerpo de Autumn bajo el árbol. La chica se inclinó y le tomo de los brazos, oculto su rostro en el pecho del hombre y rompió en lágrimas. El señor McWheater estaba impresionado, no lograba asimilarlo aún.

La joven nativa volteo levemente hacia arriba y observo al árbol que aún resplandecía, entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido la madre naturaleza la causante de todo eso. Llena de ira porque la señora que tanto adoraba y en quien tanto confiaba había asesinado al único hombre bueno de aquel grupo de locos, empezó a patear el árbol y a maldecirlo en su lengua nativa. Le decía a gritos que había cometido un gran error, que él era bueno y no como el resto.

- ¡YO LO AMABA GRAN SEÑORA! – decía sollozando, - él era de los nuestros, mataste a las esperanza de ser libres, ¿ahora quién nos ayudara a escapar a otras tierras?, el sólo quería que dejaras de tomar represalias contra todos, ¿mi pueblo que culpa tiene? – continuaba diciendo sin darle oportunidad a la madre naturaleza de explicarse o disculparse.

La nativa no quiso escuchar y aprovecho que estaba lejos del pueblo para escapar. En cuanto al señor McWheater, huyó del lugar llevándose al cuerpo de Autumn consigo con la esperanza de concientizar al resto de sus colegas. La madre naturaleza quedo decepcionada de sí misma, sola y aún triste.

Y desde ese día cada 23 de Septiembre madre naturaleza brinda ofrendas al hombre dejando caer todas las hojas de los árboles para disculparse por su gran error. Por eso cuando veas que las lluvias de otoño se sienten más frías de lo usual recuerda que es la madre naturaleza quien llora a un hijo que ella misma ha dejado ir.

FIN

Gracias por leer. Sí encontraste algún error o un uso excesivo de comas te agradecería que me avisaras. Este relato iba a editármelo un grupo de chicos de letras en el taller de creación literaria al que asistía pero no pude ir y me quede con las ganas de recibir comentarios al respecto. Así que si eres generoso, gracias.


End file.
